Forgive Me
by Ownage Imminent
Summary: Xana has a last minute coversion before his death. Oneshot


The multi agent system has been launched, I don't have much time left.

I am such a fool, why have I committed these unspeakable crimes. Now at the moment of my death all of my sins have come crashing down on me. Now that I'm am about to die I can see my faults and the error of my ways.

Of Ulrich, the shadow of the group, I remember fighting him so many times in so many forms. Such strength and power he held, willing to give everything to save his friends, I should have learned from him

Odd, the clown, never taking anything seriously, even in the face of death. How he annoyed me, but I should have taken his loyalty to his friends to heart. Instead I seethed with hatred when he laughed in my face.

Yumi, the symbol of beauty and determination, her undying love for Ulrich and his for her helped them survive the most brutal of my attacks, I wish could have had the chance to find love.

Of Jeremie, the genius of my enemies, how I had wanted to kill him. He took my prisoners from my grasp but all for devotion to his friends. He had not greater wish than to ensure their safety, especially that of his love Aelita. I should have also learned from him.

Aelita, the one I did the most harm too. Such a gentle creature should have never had to suffer from my rage. I did everything I did to make her suffer, how I wish I could undo it all. She was willing to endure an eternity in my prison if it meant the safety of her friends.

William, I tortured you and made you my slave, I am sorry, I hope you gain peace when I am gone.

Franz, you died to kill me, you are truly a hero. I should have listened to you when you tried to reason with me. You told me my efforts to conquer the world would only bring my downfall. I should have listened to you. You we find peace in death I will be damned.

My crimes, I tried to enslave the human race and take the world for my own greed. I thought humans were greedy disgusting creatures, but my enemies have taught me differently. True some are evil, but many more are good. I should have seen this sooner and maybe I could have saved my own wretched life. The multi agent system is close now, soon I will enter an eternity of fire and pain. Hell, yes that is what my enemies called it. It will soon be my new home or rather, my prison.

…

…

…

Perhaps…just perhaps I still have hope. My enemies, they followed a code and creed that I have never been able to comprehend until now. They had a religion, what was it that they believed.

I remember now! They believed in a man, no not a man a Deity, Jesus he was called. One that sacrificed himself to cleanse the world of sin. I never believed in him until now, but he said anyone, no matter how evil could be forgiven. That's it! I may not be human but I can think and feel perhaps he will hear me out. I will call him for help. What was the prayer that they prayed when I watched them. I remember it now. Our father who are in Heaven, Hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven, give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.

Lord God have mercy on me, a sinner. Forgive me for my sins. Bring happiness to those who I have harmed.

ARRRGHHH, I CAN FEEL IT NOW, MY CODE, MY REPLICAS, ALL BEING DESTROYED, I DESRVE WHATEVER HAPPENS TO ME NOW, I ONLY PRAY THAT…..I ONLY PRAY THAT YOU REMEMBER ME WHEN YOU COME AGAIN AND HEAR MY PETITION.

…

…

…

Meanwhile in a place outside time and space, a figure with holes in his hands and feet and a large cut in his side, listened carefully to the cries of a dying program. After several minutes, or what would be minutes if the place had time, the figure raised his head.

"Open the gate for him and let him in," the figure commanded in a firm but gentle voice to the winged figures standing nearby, "I will see to it that the ones who defeated him live in peace for the time being."


End file.
